Multiverse Villain
by Togami Akira
Summary: It's quite funny to imagine yourself living in one of your favourite fictional world. But when you actually wake up in said world and learn that you can now travel across the multiverse, because it apparently really exists...Well it's even better ! You won't have any troubles, won't have any stress, won't have any headaches anymore, you'll live a calm and peaceful life...


I guess I should atleast tell you a bit about myself before this story can start. Like most Main Characters in the numerous fictions I've read, I was just a normal guy. Nothing special to talk about, just guy you wouldn't turn to look at on the streets.

And like those characters, I'm a massive fan of mangas, comics, movies, series and all those things that could kept you awake for hours even though you had an exam in a few hours. Yeah I kinda messed up my scolarity, but who gives a shit ?

One day, as I went back home after another tiring day of sitting in a chair and acting like I understood how mathematics worked, I came across a strange red box that laid on the ground. And like the incredibly dumb guy I was back then I picked it up.

And so here I was, in the how so incredible and absolutely not dangerous town of Morioh.

Immediately after I had touched the box, I felt wind hitting my face and gasped as I looked around. I was actually at the port right now, trouble was that I lived in Paris...So yeah you can kinda guess why I was surprised.

So I began to look around, searching for anything or anyone who could help me. While walking around like a drunken dumbass who got lost on the road of life, I noticed two men leaving the port.

" How on earth is that even freaking possible ?!"

After my shout of incredulity, I had to blink several times to confirm that what I had seen wasn't just a mere product of my somewhat damaged brain. But I was really seeing two guys with bright green hair and dressed like some Gucci's models walking like nothing was wrong.

Now I know that people love to feel different so much they go as far as to dress so weirdly even they don't understand how they did and have some weird hair colours, but damn !

Following my instinct I decided to follow the men and after a few minutes, I arrived in town. A town I didn't know, filled with people you would never see on the street, walking so casually. However I quickly noticed that most of those people looked to be Japanese, being an Otaku it was rather easy to recognize them.

So I was in Japan, and I was definitely not in Tokyo. I decided to man up a bit and ask someone for some informations. So I walked towards a guy who was calmly sipping his coffee, and smiled at him.

" Hello sir, I know this sounds quite weird, but I have no idea of where I am right now. Could you please atleast tell me the name of this town ?" I asked the man in english and cursed myself, but to my surprise the man scowled slightly and put his coffee on the table, not looking confused at all.

" You are in Morioh town, the most peaceful town of the M prefecture. It is also the town where you can find most of the tourists, but given how peaceful this town is, it's only normal. Everyone love peace afterall." Said the man and I had to stop myself from wincing. I mean I had quite a bad accent but I was honestly impressed, so it wasn't a lie, Japanese can't speak english without sounding like they are agonizing. Seriously it's not even my native language and I feel insulted at hearing being butchered like that. But well the guy went through the trouble of speaking in english so I shouldn't make fun of me.

Atleast now I know where I am, the beautiful town of Morioh...Morioh...

" Ooooh NOOO !"

Startled by my sudden exclamation the man nearly fell of his chair as I looked around in panic. Weird clothes, weird hair colour, suddenly finding myself in Japan, Morioh Town.

Should I be happy or not ? Oh who am I even kidding ! I'm so happy I feel like I could say that Hinata was better than Sakura...Ok maybe not...But hell yeah !

After I finally calmed myself I saw that the man had left while everyone looked at me like I was a crackhead. Blushing in embarrassement I quickly ran away and found myself in a dark alley.

I caught my breath and took some time to sort through all the thoughts that were passing through my mind. I always was the unlucky guy, the one who never had anything good happen in his life through luck, but today, today...I finally understand that Karma really exists.

" My you should calm down a little bit, friend. You look like you're ready to explode. Though you can explode if you want, might make my day more interesting."

After hearing that voice that came out of nowhere, my whole body froze. I was laying on a wall at the end of a dark alley, and someone was speaking behind my back. Maybe I shouldn't have come in the place where all sort of weird stuff happen in fictions. Especially since I am now in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

" Who's there ?!"

" Well given that you can't see me and you are now in one of the most 'Bizarre' world, you can guess that I am most certainly some extremely shady dude. And you're absolutely right !"

Gaping like a fish, I watched as two arms and two legs popped from the wall I had been laying on, quickly followed by the rest of the body...And so I was now looking at...Slenderman ?

The man was easily two times taller than me, with extremely long arms and legs and he was wearing a chic black smoking. His face was hidden behind a blank mask with no holes to see through.

" Who the hell are-"

" R.O.B, or Random Omnipotent Being. I do have a real name, but it'll be easier if you call me that way."

Staring at the man, well I guess he was a man since he had the body and voice of one, I felt like I was gonna cry.

" So you're the guy who sent me here ?"

" Yup, the one and only"

The man smirked when I suddenly jumped on him and began to thank him lile I had never thanked anyone in my life.

" Okay, okay calm down. I know you are excited but hear me out first. Because every power comes with high responsability...Nah it's not actually something that you can apply to all situations, and this is definitely a situation where you don't have any responsability to take. However I would lile to make you an offer. Sit down"

The man gestured at the ground and two metal chairs just appeared out of thin air. Too caught up in my excitement I didn't even question it and sat down instantly.

" You see, I want to make you stupidly powerful, because the more you grow, the more happy my boss is, but I can't just give you powers like it's nothing. As such, from time to time I'll give you minor and major quests. The minor ones you can ignore because they are not important, however the major ones will have to be completed, because as long as you don't accomplish them, you won't be able to move to the next world." Explained the man as I began to drool. Did I hear next world, as in another fictional world ?

" Yes, yes you did hear that. Blah Blah multiverse, blah blah will let you travel through the fictional worlds. However you unlock new worlds only after completing major quests. Except for now, since it's the beginning. The next world is already unlocked and I think you'll need to go there before doing anything here. You know how dangerous this world is, right ?"

" But wait a second...This means that I will never get to see the events of the previous parts ?!" I yelled as was normal since as a Jojo fan I couldn't accept that.

" Woah calm down buddy. Each part or Jojo is a world of it's own, though you can only access the other parts after finishing the major quest of one part. And it will be the same for say Dragon Ball, if you even go there that is. Though you'll have to be careful because each part will influence the others. I mean if you killed Dio in part one, well then no part three."

" Oh...Oh I see. But how can I even survive ? I mean no matter the world where I go I'm tpo weak to face anything."

The man chuckled as the same box that sent me there appeared in the palm of extended hand. Only it was white now.

" That's what minor quests are for. They are easy to do and bestow small rewards that will help you get started. After you complete a minor quest, the box will appear and you can open it once and something useful will pop out of it. Oh and you need to open it with your blood by the way."

" But I just picked it before it sent me there. I didn't give it my blood."

The man looked at me for a few seconds, remaining silent, before he pointed at the box.

" It's white, but it was completely red before...Conclusion ?"

After hearing that, I just decided to shut up and let him talk.

" After completing a major quest you will also get a reward, though this one will be insanely powerful. So now that everything has been explained, I'll let you start you own adventure...Oh right ! To travel between the world, you just have to think of a world, and if it has been unlocked, you will be teleported there. Bye-Bye friend !" Said the man as he went trhough the wall once more, completely disappearing.

Feeling my excitement bubble up once more, I was about to yell like a dumbass, but two 'Ding' sounds interrupted me. Before I could even react, a green screen appeared in front of me, and as I read what was written on it, I nearly had a heart attack.

[ New Quest: Find Yoshikage Kira ]

[ Quest Completed: Find Yoshikage Kira ]

"...Quoi ?"


End file.
